Just Walked Away
by AdmiralBlakeUnicorn
Summary: A Michonne/Andrea pairing story. They both can't believe what they did. And they're both hurt by the outcome of their actions. Both Michonne and Andrea's POV.


Authors Notes: There's not enough Michonne/Andrea stories on here. I was just listening to music on my IPod and Last To Know by Three Days Grace came on. And I thought this almost fits Michonne and Andrea perfectly as of late. I wouldn't call this a songfic, but that song was my inspiration to writing this. This is probably going to be rather short. This will be from Andrea and Michonne's POV. As always I love and appreciate feedback.

**Just Walked Away**

**Part 1: Andrea's POV**

I can't believe what I did. Which is why I'm sitting on this creaking bed staring at the floor in disbelief. "Are you coming or not?" Her words continue to ring in my head. I'm still trying to process what just happend. I just lost my companion, my friend, and the only person that's made me feel safe since the world went to hell. Tonight I'll have to go to bed without her arms around me. Without her warmth surrounding my body. Without my head resting under her chin as she intertwines our hands together.

I've never felt this alone since Amy died. "You just slow me down anyway." I know she didn't mean it. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. Her words hurt worse than I can imagine a bite from a walker would. Those words have infected me more than a walkers bite would. They've filled me with feelings I was unsure of before today. Do I love her? That was always a question that rang through my head when I was with her. She always spoke with her actions more than words. She knew when to hold me or just lightly brush my shoulder. Am I attracted to her? Her dark skin and ebony locks always captivated me. Her dark eyes that always displayed her emotions. I can almost see them right now, looking at me with pure affection. I think of where she is right now. She's definitely alive, Michonne's a warrior and I've seen her take on 20+ walkers at one time. Saying she's a badass would be an understatement. There's no doubt she's alive. She's probably in a tree or in an abandoned house somewhere. She's probably far away, we could be far away.

Far from this safe town, that Michonne could be right about. This town might not be what it seems and now I'll be stuck here. Cold drinks and a warm bed while Michonne is out there scavenging food. Sleeping under the stars in a pile of blankets just to stay moderately warm. I wish I was there with her. Hell, I wish I was anywhere with her right now. I even miss those stupid grunting walker pets. They always smelled like meat left in the sun too long. The way their chains used to clang when we would walk mile after mile, I used to hate it. But now I miss it like I miss the sound of Amy's voice, like I miss the sound of Michonne's voice. Her voice was so smooth, even though I heard it barely five times a day.

Damn. I let out a shaky laugh as a couple tears squeeze out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I just saw her this afternoon, I could have gone with her. It's my own fault that I'm so miserable right now. I saw her not even eight hours ago and I already miss everything about her. My entire being hurts at the thought of her. It hurts me that I might not be able to see her again. It hurts me that she could die out there. It hurts me that I let her go. But what hurts the most is that she didn't even say goodbye.

**Part 2: Michonne's POV**

I can't believe what I did. It's funny how you think something is going to last. And when it doesn't you just can't really believe what happend. Everything after that climatic moment happens in a blurr. I remember Andrea calling my name and I just kept walking. As if walking away would just make me forget about her. The thing is I don't want to forget about her, I want to go back for her. I know I can't do that though. Part of running away is to see who chases after you. I really hoped she would coming running after me shouting my name at the top of her lungs. Not caring about any walker that could hear her. Like it was just her and I in the entire world. Of course she didn't though, that leads me to believe that she doesn't care that I'm gone. I know that's not true though, or at least I want it to be.

We've spent too much time together for her not to care about me like I care about her. I see it in her eyes or the way her voice shows her emotions so clearly. I know she didn't want me to leave by her pained shout of my name as the gates closed. She must've wanted me as much as I wanted her. I would embrace her as we laid in bed together. My katana would be right next to me, so I could protect her if I needed to.

We almost kissed once. Hell, we've almost kissed countless times. I remember the first time like it was yesterday. The air was getting colder as winter was approaching. It was a month and a half after I found her in the woods. We had found a dingy old shack in the middle of a field. It wasn't much, but it would do for the night. It was just after we had eaten a lame excuse of a dinner, and we were curled up in the corner of the small shack. Her head was buried in my neck and there were at least five blankets piled on us to ward off the cold. I could feel her shivering slightly, her warm breath ghosting across my neck. I turned slightly in our embrace to look into her eyes and then I could feel her breath on my lips. We were both moving forward unconsciously I think I was a few centimeters away when I heard something outside. I jerked away as fast as I could pulling my katana and Andrea with me.

Just like that the moment was lost. I know I was overreacting since it was just a squirrel. Sitting here now, under this tree with my back against it's rough bark, I think about how much of a coward I was. Maybe if I had kissed her then, she'd still be with me now. I let out a small laugh because being around the blonde turned me into a total softie. I just saw her this afternoon and I miss her already. Even thinking about her hurts me. It hurts me that I might never see her again. It hurts me that I might be right about that creepy town. It hurts me that I left her. But what hurts the most is that Andrea let me go.


End file.
